1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package having a molding compound covering a side surface of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) chips or dice are typically interfaced with other circuits using a package that can be attached to a printed circuit board. Example package types include ball grid array (BGA) or land grid array (LGA) packages. One type of BGA or LGA package has one or more IC dice attached to a top surface of a package substrate, and an array of solder balls or land pads located on a bottom surface of the package substrate.
To establish an effective electrical connection between a die and a printed circuit board, the package substrate of the package is typically manufactured to include a single or multiple conductive layers, laminated together with a dielectric material therein before a die is attached thereon. Such package substrate is typically manufactured in a panel format. The panel is then cut into individual package pieces as the package construction finishes.
To improve the yield and reduce cost of such process, the package substrate panel is cut into individual substrate pieces and tested before mounting a die thereon, wherein faulty substrates are discarded and substrates known to be good will be reconstituted on a panel/strip to be proceed with further packaging process. The reconstituted substrate panels/strips are referred to as reconstitution substrate panels/strips. The individual substrates that form a reconstitution substrate panel/strip are referred to as individual reconstitution substrates. Such reconstitution substrate panels/strips enable a variety of packaging options which can be cost and performance effective according to the particular application(s) being implemented in the package.
Nevertheless, as the packaging options increase and techniques to package multiple dice in one package become available, how to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the multiple dice in such package without compromising the size requirement of the package becomes an important issue need to be resolved before such techniques can be truly applied in the industry.